


Keeping Count

by alex_kade



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I listed some characters but honestly this could be open to interpretation, Old Fic, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Part of The Great Migration, but rereading it like eight years later i could go for steven and bucky, idk - Freeform, knowing me it was probably Clint and Tony, let your imagination guide you shippers!, or anyone really, pic a bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_kade/pseuds/alex_kade
Summary: Lalala, moving a million fics over from FFN just because!This was written waaaay back when there was only the one Avengers movie. But it's such a vague little piece it could apply across the whole gambit and all the vast cast of characters who've been added since. So fill in whoever you want!Pasted as is from FFN so there might be mistakes I'm too lazy to go in and fix. DEAL WITH IT!





	Keeping Count

_One…two…_

…seconds before he has to make a decision.

_One…_

…second to take his shot.

_Half…_

…a second to feel the pain.

_One…_

…second before he hits the ground.

_One…two…three…_

…seconds lying in stunned immobility.

_One…two…_

…times someone is screaming his name.

_One…two…three…four…five…_

…footsteps before someone is kneeling beside him.

_One…_

...plea for him to hang on.

_One…_

…angry question asking him _"why?"_

_One…two…three…_

…colorful insults thrown his way.

_One…two…_

…laughs before he chokes on the blood.

_One…_

…curse.

_One…_

…demand for help.

_One…two…three…four…_

…breaths before he can't anymore.

_One…_

…frightened order for him to _"Stay with me."_

_One...two…_

…seconds before he closes his eyes.

_One…_

…last shout for him not to _"fucking die on me, you asshole!"_

_One…two…three…four…five…six…_

…obnoxious beeps.

_One…two…_

…seconds before someone asks if he's awake.

_One…_

…long groan.

_One…_

…second before his friend's yelling at him again.

_One…_

…smile.

_One…two…three…four…_

…seconds more of listening to the tirade before he falls back to sleep.

_One…two…three…four…_

…seconds of _watching_ him sleep.

_One…two…_

…seconds before whispering a _"thank you."_

_One…two…_

…seconds before whispering, _"but next time you save my ass over your own, I'll shoot you myself."_

_One…_

…sigh as he settles back in the chair.

_One…_

…determined acceptance that he'll be there for a while.


End file.
